1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trivia board games and more particularly pertains to a new music trivia game for drawing on knowledge of music to answer music trivia questions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trivia board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, trivia board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trivia board games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,780 to Begley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,990 to Seeney-Sullivan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,808 to Turner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,794 to Santagata; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,842 to Proctor; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,077 to Larsen.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new music trivia game. The inventive device includes a game board having a path of travel defined thereon. A plurality of question cards are provided having questions and corresponding answers related to spaces on the game board. Each of the question cards has musical questions arranged in categories of decades. The questions further relate to titles of songs, artists who sing the songs and lyrics of the songs. A playing die and a plurality of playing pieces are also included.
In these respects, the music trivia game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drawing on knowledge of music to answer music trivia questions.